Rules
by mindless-junk-247
Summary: Its the first week Harmony spends with the Doctor. What adventures do they have. This story follows on from family affairs In the first chapter will be a short summary of what you need to know okay:Captain John hart is in and reason for the rating.
1. What are the rules?

**So here is the first to the mini series people asked for. please read and enjoy, if you've read family affairs, torchwood, the you shoudl knwo what some of the lines mean. hopefully lol, read and enjoy and review. If you don't want to go ahead and read family affairs, here's a basic what's gone on. Harmony is the lost daughter of the doctor and Jack, my twist of the story, anyway they are both fathers of her and have 'shared custody' of her (She spends one week with each parent and so on). her first week is with the Doctor. **

It had been a few days since Harmony had left Jack to travel with the Doctor, only for a week as promised. First, she had been shopping for parts, necessary she believed as the TARDIS needed repairs. Then they ran into a civilisation that hated all humans, coincidently they were all mice with long tails of course, she had thought that that was a weird and strange experience, one she would certainly not forget. Two days they spent trying to tell the king mouse, that they did not mean any harm and were passing through, to look at the sights.

By now, it was the sixth day she guessed, she had lost track. The Doctor was busy hanging on to the console as the TARDIS landed, hard and heavy onto a planet.

"What? What? What?" He asked as he looked at the screen that lay before him.

Harmony shook her head as she had seen him do this a few times. "What is it?" Donna asked sounding rather annoyed at the sudden fall she had taken.

"We sort of, well not intentionally of course but well it's not exactly what I'd call crashed but..."

"Crashed? We've crashed on some alien planet." Donna retorted back anger creeping into her veins.

"Well it could be worse; I mean we could have no oxygen or no system controls. Oh wait, yes that could be a problem."

"What could be a problem?" harmony asked before Donna could intrude and harm the Doctor.

"Err, the controls don't work, no worries though, erm easy to fix. Why don't you take a look outside, you never it could be beautiful place just waiting to be discovered?"

"Fine," Donna told him as she stood up and walked towards the door, she turned on her heels and looked at Harmony with wide eyes as if to say, 'Ya, comin' or what?' Harmony knew what she meant and followed Donna out but was stopped at the door.

"What are the rules?" The Doctor asked her with a serious face.

Harmony let out an exasperated sigh, he asked every time, "Don't smile at anyone, talk for too long, get to know anybody, don't flirt or chat up or even look at someone in that way and never ever ever, snog someone when I've just met them, No woondering of, no talking to strangers, no running off, stay near to the TARDIS or where you and Donan can see me." Harmony finished with a 'can I go' look.

"Go on, and remember those rules, don't want anything to happen like it did on Omega 3."

Harmony shook her head, remembering that time was weird actually. She saw this really cute guy, alien, whatever, it didn't bother her much. She went up to him and practically hit on him and made out with him oh and at least three other guys as well. Somehow they'd seen her, well there was a fight, and one of the guys happened to be the Kings son. They were all in a lot of trouble and locked in a cell for a whole day. That is why the Doctor had come up with those rules, so that nothing like that ever happened.

The TARDIS happened to have landed on a market street so they weren't too bad. They could look around the stalls and talk to people, except for Harmony.

She had always figured that what he did not know wouldn't hurt and tried her skills on the first hot guy that swept past her.

Donna saw what was going on and laughed to herself amused that Harmony seemed to enjoy winding her father up in such ways.

"Where is she?" Donna jumped as the Doctor had silently come to stand by her side. Donna's mind flew as she saw Harmony was making out with the guy she was talking to.

"Erm, I think she went this way," Donna told him and pointed down the opposite way. Donna looked back over to see that Harmony had noticed them both, Donna looking worried and her father looking angry as usual, looking for her.

Harmony told the person that she was with, "See you around," and gave the guy the cheeky look-a-like grin before walking around a few stalls and appearing at the Doctor's side.

"Is the TARDIS fixed?" she asked him to avoid suspicion.

"Yep it is, just came to get you two. Where have you been anyway?"

'Think Harmony, think,' she told herself as she looked out of the corner of her eye she spotted a stall with various items she couldn't make sense of.

"Over there, just wondering what some of that stuff was."

"Right, are we off then or are we shopping?" Donna asked as she saw a suspicious looking Doctor eye his daughter carefully.

"What, oh yes of course let's go. And you…" He looked at Harmony in his stern face.

"What were those rules you weren't to disobey?"

"Don't smile, talk, get to know, no flirting or hitting on or even look at someone in that way, no walking or running off and no snogging. Why?" She asked the last part with a hint of childish manner to her.

"Because missy, I just know that you broke those rules. So, no more busy markets for you," The Doctor told her as he threw his hands in the air to show that he means a market just like the one they are in.

"Why would I disobey you?"

"Because you are sometimes exactly like Jack."

"And that is?"

Donna smiled at the enthusiasm Harmony had to winding up the Doctor like this, she found it entertaining.

"Well, you know, I mean…always hitting on people and…being…okay you know what I mean. Now come on, you still don't get those busy markets."

Harmony followed the Doctor and Donna back to the TARDIS where she winked at another cute guy before entering the TARDIS.

"What? You didn't say anything about winking." Harmony told him with a smile that said it all, 'I caught you out there.' Donna was bursting to laugh at this remark whilst the Doctor shook his head and pulled his most stern face he could.


	2. Carecillia

**So here's another chapter following on from the last one. Sorry for the long wait i was trying to think of some kind of thing to make it interesting, I hope. :p read n review please!!**

It was the last day Harmony had to spend with the Doctor and Donna. She had thought that it had been a fun first week she had with her dad. Weird, but fun. The Doctor decided to take them onto a planet named,

"Carecillia, the planet of the first. The planet is just an interactive museum. The best actually I remember this one time I went and well some of the exhibitions came to life and ran off. Took them a few weeks to get them all back. Mind you it was funny with all of the little…never mind." The Doctor told Donna and Harmony who just stood there staring at him.

"So we're going to a huge museum?" Harmony asked

"Yep."

The Doctor messed with the controls before the TARDIS landed. He grabbed his long brown coat and walked towards the door of the TARDIS opening them. He turned round to face Donna and Harmony who were both walking slowly behind as if questioning his idea of fun.

"Well come on then." The Doctor told them with a huge manic grin on his face.

"Yeah yeah, we're comin'," Donna, retorted as she followed the man.

The three of them made their way through the streets of a more technologically advanced city. The cars were just floating of the ground and the people travelled by walking still but their clothes seemed to fit perfectly to everyone's body in a comfortable look. They stopped outside a huge building with a lot of steps outside of it.

"How come, every museum has to have steps and so many?" Donna asked sounding tired.

"Erm, oh I don't know that one."

The three of them began to walk up the stairs to the doors of the museum. As they walked through the doors some kind of light scanned them.

"What's it doing?"

"Just scanning for any weapons of some kind. They've been having burglaries and a few casualties from tourists. Nothing to worry about though, we should be fine."

They walked through the main hall which stretched above their heads for metres. Both Donna and Harmony were amazed by the sites and surprised at how big it looked on the inside. They walked down a corridor.

"Ah, the Sycorax. Home world Sycoraxia or the firetrap of the JX28 system, as others know it. Interesting species. Did you know that they are skinless?"

"Well they sure look pretty ugly don't they." Donna asked as she backed away from appeared to be a real live sycorax. The doctor waved his through the body of it to show them that's it is just a hologram.

"Well they look real don't they?" Donna told The Doctor as Harmony sniggered at this whilst the Doctor smiled his manic smile.

"If they're just holograms, how can they come to life, the last time you were here?" Harmony asked as she looked at him very confused.

"Well, you see it's a very simple process that. First of you need to re route…what was that?" Everybody around them had frozen still as they had heard a crash and screams of terror. Soon people were running out of the exhibition that they were in and past them towards the main exit. A loud alarm rung through the corridors as an automatic lock down sequence initiated.

"Oh oh, something bad has happened." The Doctor told his two fellow companions.

"You think?" Donna replied. Harmony had gone in the opposite direction to the people and had stopped when she saw what people were running from. She turned round to face them as they looked at her with concern and worry etched across their faces.

"Run," she told them as she started to sprint towards them.

"What's chasing us?" The Doctor asked as he ran down the corridor into he main hall.

"Reapers." Harmony replied.

"Oh that's bad, that's very bad."

"What are reapers?" Donna asked worry growing in her tone.

"Reapers are like bats they suck of one thing that they live on, disturbances in time. They live on timelines that have been rewritten or messed with, like a paradox. They devour everything they can to try to put it right or just for food really."

"So you're sayin' I'm gonna get eaten by a bat?"

"No, no that won't happen. I won't let that happen to you."

"So there's some sort of twisted time line that we have to sort out?" Harmony asked as she closed a set of double doors that they had come through.

"Well no."

"So why are they here?"

"Somebody brought them to life."

The alarm by now had stopped and many doors could be heard being closed from the different parts of the main hall. There were many different kinds of people that had appeared and many of them were terrified or angry because of endangerment.

The Doctor looked around the room for someone who worked at the museum. He spotted someone and immediately trotted over to them.

"Any ideas what happened?" He asked the worker.

"And who may you be?" They asked back, by now Donna and Harmony could see that it was a man.

"I am the Doctor."

"And I'm Donna." Donna said sticking her hand out for the man to shake who did.

"And I'm Harmony," Harmony told her sticking her hand out and grinning that same cheeky grin.

"Well nice to meet you all, my name is Dekanna, most people just call me De." The man replied with a smile on his face at meeting new people.

"Okay, enough introductions, Harmony, now isn't the time. What happened here?"


	3. Intruder

**I know it's been a while since my last update i'm sorry. I really am. Anyway here it is i hope you enjoy it. :) and please review it doesn't take much to review :)**

"Those alarms you heard were the intruder alerts. Meaning somebody came into the building. We believe that the reapers are what triggered the alarm." De replied.

"I thought you said they had come to life?" Donna asked the Doctor as he pondered what was being said.

"Usually they do I just don't see why reapers would come here. There's nothing wrong as far as I can see. Hold on what year is it?" The Doctor asked after running his hand through his hair.

"It is the year 5239. Why do you ask?" De asked as he looked at the Doctor's face that had a look of confusion on his face.

"What is it?" Donna asked as she noticed this change.

"Do you have any security cameras that I could look at of the last few hours or so?" The Doctor asked ignoring Donnas question.

"If we do they were down that corridor that had been ruined by the reapers, behind those doors," he told the Doctor whilst pointing to a set of metal doors. The Doctor went over to the doors and put his ear next to them as he listened to the sounds of the beasts behind it.

"Oi space man, you gonna tell us what's happenin' or not?" Donna asked him as she placed her hands on her hips in a demanding way.

"Well Donna, it appears that the reapers are here because of some paradox and yes Harmony, it is some twisted timeline that we need to sort out. I just don't know what it is or…this is strange. No signs of what it is or anything."

"So why not just look on the cameras?" Harmony asked the Doctor as if to ask him why he isn't doing it already.

"Well we can't get to them because of them," he told her waving his arms at the door, "I mean it would help to see if there was anything strange on the cameras but I just can't get there. They'd kill us." The Doctor finished rubbing his chin.

Harmony pointed her fingers at herself as if to say 'What about me? I can't die. Remember?'

"No, no, no. I can't put you in danger. I don't know what would happen to you."

"Well there's a first for everything and besides, I've faced daleks before and don't forget, I spent a good sixty years of my life at least, running from monsters worse then that." Harmony told the Doctor defending her rights to 'run'.

"But what if you die for good, I can't let you do that." He told her as he put on his serious face.

"What else can we do? I don't see any other way of getting out of here do you?" Harmony asked him hoping he would agree to her idea.

"We'll think of another way but you are not doing that. It's too dangerous." The Doctor now sounded concerned and slightly scared at what Harmony was suggesting.

"Yet here I was thinking you lived for danger, oh well." Harmony shrugged her shoulders in a failed attempt and sat herself onto one of the benches that were in the hall.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair a few more times whilst thinking about what he could do. He ran his sonic screwdriver over what appeared to be a few electronic maps ion the walls and found that he couldn't link it u with any of the main circuits and that he really, really, really needed to get to the security room.

Harmony had slumped on the bench that she was sat on and thinking to herself of how her dad could possibly imagine he'd get them out of there a different way. She saw that he had been trying to access the mainframe from this room, which he had had no luck of doing so. She sighed to herself and stood up slowly.

Harmony watched as the Doctor made exasperated breaths of confusion and annoyance. She listened to the sounds of the beasts trying to break the doors open, it sounded as if the numbers had died down a little bit. She walked towards a seemingly quiet door and pressed her ear to it to find it was silent behind it. She looked over her shoulder before sighing to herself.

"Sorry dad," she said in a quiet tone to herself as she pulled one of the doors open slightly. She took one last look at the Doctor and Donna before stepping into what could be a trap.

The Doctor looked towards where he had last seen his daughter and realised it was an empty seat now. He span round the room scanning peoples faces calling her name, "Harmony?" He stopped when he saw a door slightly ajar. "No, No! No!" he had gotten there too late as the door had already been sealed shut from the other side.


	4. Stranger

**Here's the next chapter up and running. Anyway enjoy please and the reapers won't get you if you review. (sorry) anyway i hope it's good enough for you, the character at the end seems a little err out of character to me. You'll know who if you watch Torchwood. Anyways enjoy.**

"Harmony! Come back here now, please?" The Doctor pleaded hoping she would come back. "You can't do this, it could kill you forever." The Doctor stood at the door in shock at how she had done something so stupid. He may have had and idea of where she got this kind of idea from. He swore to himself that one day he was to stick Jack in the vortex.

Harmony could hear the Doctor's pleads but ignored them as she realised how quiet this corridor seemed to be. She couldn't see any reapers or hear any for that matter which was rather strange. She did see however, a man walking down the corridors. He seemed to act so calmly to the situation.

"Hey, erm excuse me," she shouted to the man who just walked on as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." She hurried off along the floor till she came to the corner that he had just turned. She couldn't see him anywhere but stopped thinking to herself when she heard the screech of the reapers.

"Time to run," she told herself as she ran along the many stretched halls that there were.

"How big is this place?" She asked to nobody in particular. She stopped around a corner to catch her breathe.

In the main hall the Doctor was trying frantically to open the doors with his sonic screwdriver. "Ahh. She locked me out from the other side. Why? Oh god why would she do that?" He ran to another interactive map and scanned it again with his screwdriver trying to hack in. He knew it was pointless but he needed to distract himself.

Harmony bolted from her spot as she heard the screeches of the reapers again. "Can't I rest for 1 minute?" She twisted down the halls and turned every time she caught a glimpse of the reapers.

"Where the hell is that security room? Why couldn't they just put a big sign saying security room? Would it be too much trouble?" She stopped in her tracks as she had ran for what had felt like years. She leaned against a wall as she had heard the sounds of the reapers that sounded a bit of a way off. At this point she couldn't care.

She did care however when their sounds got closer. Harmony stood up and once again took off in search of the room she is beginning to doubt exists or not. She ran along a few more corridors when a hand grabbed her by the arm and pulled into a room where she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Thank you." Harmony told the stranger with her eyes closed whilst she tried to catch her breath back and slow her heartbeats down.

"You're lucky, because you're cute."

Harmony's eyes snapped open as she looked to face the man who was knelt besides her, looking her over. "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"I'm lucky because I'm cute?"

"Yes. Otherwise I would have left you."

"Fair enough," Harmony replied as she moved to get up. The stranger held his hand out to help her up which she took. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," he told her raising her hand to kiss it. She smiled at this, which made him smile. "Captain John hart your knight in shining armour. And what would your lovely name be?" He told her bowing in a polite manner.

Harmony laughed at his comment of 'knight in shining armour' and curtsied in a polite manner, "Harmony Harkness Gallifrey, the damsel in distress."

"Harkness? As in Captain Jack Harkness?" John's tone sounded sad and surprised in some way. His face was gone of that flirtatiousness he had had before.

"Erm, yeah you know him?"

"Yes but that doesn't really matter right now does it?"

"No, I guess not. Wait a minute, what are you doing here?" Harmony asked him looking confused at his face which seemed to hold a look that was cautious about whether or not he could tell her.

"Honestly? To do some damage to this place or something for my own entertainment that involves people scared and terrified. What about you? Everyone else is in the main hall scared so why aren't you there or scared for that matter?"

"I was looking for this room and I'm not scared because I've been in worse situations."

"Really?" John asked her as if he was surprised that somebody who looked to be about 18 or 19 could possibly have been in worse situations.

"Yes." Harmony told him with a blank expression on her face.

"Such as?" He asked her wanting to know what she had been through. He put his hands on his hips in a, Harmony thought it looked like, a childish manner which made her laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You." She told him as he looked at her in a confused way.

"What?" He asked her again as her laughing eased up.

"You look like a grumpy kid when you did that."

"What this?" He asked her as he did the same pose again which sent her laughing again and made John smile. "Why did you want this room anyway?"

"For the camera feed. I, well we, want to see what happened before the intruder alarm went off and what would cause those things to appear."

"Oh. That. Yeah. Erm, it's right over here." He told her pointing towards a wall which had a main control desk and many television screens in the wall.


	5. Cameras tell no lies

**So here's the next chapter for all those who are reading. I'll update again once i've gotten some feedback becaus ei'm not too sure that the characters sound right. I duno (shrugs shoulders) please enjoy this and rememeber...review:)**

Harmony walked over to the main control desk, put her hands on her hips and stared at it. John looked at her then at the desk and back to her, "It's not going to bite?"

"Huh? Oh erm yeah I know…I'm just thinking. That's all."

"Whatever. But if you're going to do something, can you do it quickly so that I can get back to business."

Harmony shook her head and started typing at the various controls. The screens changed and the time in the bottom right hand corner indicated the time she wanted. "Got'cha. Let's see what could possibly cause a paradox. Hmm."

Harmony stared at the screens intensely as she studied each clip. "Ow. What the…" Harmony collapsed before she got a chance to finish her sentence. John towered over her with a needle in his hand.

"Pity, it's always the cute ones," he said as he started to tie her up with some rope that he apparently already had waiting just in case.

In the main hall the Doctor was still sonic'ing the interactive map when it beeped. "Huh, shouldn't of been able to do that should I. Let's take a closer look."

"What we got space man?" Donna asked peering over his shoulder at the screen he had managed to change. Instead of a layout of the floors it showed files and data streaming down the screen.

"Well Donna, what we have is the main access files. Meaning I can access all of the systems primary data banks and also access the cameras from here. Only I shouldn't be able to."

"So Harmony helped you access the main frame then?" Donna asked him pointing out that this only happened when Harmony left.

"Yes possibly."

Harmony slowly wakes up to realise her hands have been tied behind her back and that her feet have been tied too. She looks up to see John standing with his back to her. She looks around to see if there is anything she could use to cut the ropes. She looks to her right to see two guards in pools of blood.

"Oh my god. You killed them." Harmony screwed her face up in a 'how could you' way and stares at Johns face as he turns round to face her. His face is emotionless.

"Oh you're awake. How fun and yes I did kill them."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it, I could and besides, it was fun." John turned back round to continue typing at the control desk.

"You're sick." He let out a sigh as he heard her mention this and he turned round to once again face her. He walked over, crouched down to eye level, and cupped her chin in his hands firmly.

"Listen, yes I know I'm sick I've been told that many time. In fact I've been to rehab. It never really worked out for me."

"So you're going to kill me then?" Harmony asked him as she tried to pull her face out of his hands and away from his face. John only gripped it tighter until she gave up and edged his face closer to hers.

"One thing I've learnt is that Jack can't die. Which means there's a good chance that you can't." Johns face was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her lips. "So that would mean there would be no point no matter how fun it would be. And like I said before you're cute."

John closed the space between them quickly as he kissed her for a short while. When he pulled away, Harmony looked like she was ready to slap John for the rest of his life.

"Oh don't look at me like that I bet you loved it, anyway I need to show somebody what I'm doing don't I?" He smiled at her before standing up and walking back towards the control desk.

"You're not going to get away with it."

"Really? Who's going to stop me? Jack? He's too buy with bloody Torchwood to even be arsed about this planet."

"I swear, when I get out f these ropes you're going to be sorry." Harmony fiddled behind her back trying to find her vortex manipulator, why she didn't use it in the first place she doesn't know. More fun to run she guessed.

"Looking for this? Why the time agency employed a kid I've no idea."

In the main hall thee Doctor was going through the camera feeds separately. He skipped to the next one after seeing nothing useful in the present one and stared at what he saw. He saw Harmony was tied up and was being held, by the chin, by a man who was kissing her. He kept it playing as he listened to the conversation.

"Oh don't look at me like that I bet you loved it, anyway I need to show somebody what I'm doing don't I?"

"You're not going to get away with it."

"Really? Who's going to stop me? Jack? He's too buy with bloody Torchwood to even be arsed about this planet."

"I swear, when I get out f these ropes you're going to be sorry."

"Looking for this? Why the time agency employed a kid I've no idea."

The Doctor's face fell as he heard the words time agency. But he shrugged it off as he looked at the next camera feed. He rewound it and saw what he wanted to see. The reason for the paradox.

"Oi! Doctor what is it?" Donna asked him. She had just been trying to calm people down whilst he was tinkering away.

What he saw was Dekanna being saved from a gunshot by a different man who had appeared out of nowhere. The one who had saved De just smiled at the shooter and killed him. The one who appeared out of nowhere was the same person who had kissed Harmony.


	6. Problematic

**Here is the new chapter well i hope you enjoy it. **

In the security room Harmony was trying to undo the knots whilst John was tinkering away on the control desk. Harmony thought that she might try to talk to him.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I told you already."

"Yeah well, I have a bad memory."

"Well I figure the best way to cause pain and destruction would be a paradox. Always wanted to make one. Didn't realise it was this much fun."

"Doesn't seem like fun to me. It's cruel and inhuman. You do realise that most of these people could end up being killed because of you!"

"That's the whole point. Now are you gonna shut up." John turned to face her with an annoyed look. His hand hovering over the gun in it's holster next to his waist.

"Maybe." Harmony replied with a confident tone.

John drew his gun and pointed it at her chest, "That's not an answer." Harmony stared at the gun then at him as he continued to stare at her. When she didn't reply John said, "Good, now we have an understanding."

In the main hall the Doctor was pressing files and controls on the tablet he held in his hands. Donne had sat down realising she couldn't do anything else to help in their current situation at the moment.

The banging and screeching behind the doors was a little quieter then before. "Donna!" The Doctor shouted as his eyes remained fixed to the screen.

"What?"

"Somebody's deactivating the security protocols one by one, meaning soon, those doors won't hold those creatures back and they'll be in here."

"Can't you do anything with your sonic thingy?"

"Not from here. Oh and our little friend over there, De?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"Donna it's him."

"What is?"

"Him being here is why those reapers are here. He shouldn't be alive anymore, and somebody took his place."

"Are you sayin' we 'ave to kill him. Are you sayin' he should be dead?" The Doctor looked scared and unsure of himself as he stared over Donna's shoulder to look at Dekanna who was busy talking to customers and telling them they'll be alright.

"Tell me, why would the Time Agency employ a kid who doesn't carry any weapons? Wait…Jack right." John turned to look at Harmony, a smile on his face. "I'm right aren't I?" "Great, so now you don't want to talk." Silence. "You're boring me."

He turned back to face the controls as he typed away. On the screen video footage was changing to the ones of the halls to show that the reapers were all resting outside various doors for their prey to show themselves. Some were still banging away at the doors. Lights were going out all over the place including the main hall.

"What'd you do Doctor?"

"That wasn't me, it was somebody else. They're powering down many places. Oh oh."

"What? What's wrong? What's happened now?"

"Somebody's causing the power in many sections of this place to reroute itself. I can turn many of the off's to on's to slow it down but if I can't stop it this place is going to go into a power overload and explode and the explosion would cause many nearby buildings to go up with it. But we can't do anything from here, we need that room and we can't reach it because we can't leave this room. If we leave this room the reapers will probably most likely eat us so we either need to get rid of those reapers or find another way to reach that room. What do you say Donna?"

"Yeah. Let's go with that." Donna says whilst shaking her head in a sarcastic way.

"Okay so first things first we need to find another way to the room. Let's see. Can't use corridors, maybe we could use the ventilation shafts."

"You mean crawling through vents in the ceilings."

"Yep."

"Through small dark spaces that could be filled with bugs and rats?"

"Yep."

"So how's Jack then?" John asked Harmony as he sat with his arms crossed over the backrest of a chair he had placed there, with his legs on either side of it.

"He's fine." Harmony replied simply.

"Still with Torchwood?"

"Yep."

"You didn't answer me before. Which I think is rather rude."

"Tying me up is rude."

"Well you're still alive aren't you? So why'd the Time Agency hire you?"

"Who said anything about being hired?"

"You stole this?" He held up the wristband he had taken from her earlier.

"No I did not steal it; I merely took it from somebody who wasn't using theirs. I bargained it from them." Harmony shrugged her shoulders at the same time as best as she could in the ropes.

There were a few beeps coming from the control desk and both John and Harmony looked towards it. He stood up and walked towards it and pressed a few buttons.

"What's happening?" Harmony asked.

"It's about time."

"What've you done?" Harmony asked out of confusion.

"This," John said as he pushed a single button as the lights in the whole building went out. The sound of systems shutting could be heard as the power was cut completely from the building.


	7. Talking

**Long wait i know sorry but all of my other two storys were on hold, huge huge huge witers block. man i hate them. This chapter is the development between harmony and John. just them two in this chapter. Dont worry the Doctor wil be in the next and please review. **

"You're going to kill everyone!" Harmony told him as she tried to pull her hands free from the ropes.

"Not my problem." John replied.

"It should be your problem." Harmony told him with a hint of annoyance and anger in her voice.

"Oh shut up. I'm busy." John carried on typing away and glancing at the screen. Out of the corner of his eyes, he glanced at the reflection n of where Harmony was sat and noticed that she wasn't there any more.

"Shit." He sweeped the room with his eyes and couldn't find any trace of her. "Where are you? Jack never tell you? I don't like hide and seek. He always cheated."

John turned back to the screens. "Shame. I was just beginning to like you as well." As he walked back, he felt something slide over his head and tighten around his arms and waist. Rope.

"So you do like kinky. You are my kind of girl."_ She likes me._ John told with a hint of flirt in his voice and an evil smirk. Harmony just made the ropes tighter and searched his pockets for her own vortex manipulator.

"Shame, I was beginning to like you too." Harmony whispered in his ear in the same tone John used. She pulled him over to the place where she was sat and pushed down by his shoulders until he was sat. _Strong body and nice frame. Not bad. What am I saying, snap out of it he's a maniac._

"If you untie these ropes we could get to _know _each other even better."

_Don't fall for him Harmony, for god's sake don't fall for him. Because; 1. He tied you up 2. He is a good kis…a maniac 3. He has issues and 4. He is going to kill everyone. _"Like the coat by the way." _Good cover up._

"Why thank you." John shuffled his hands closer together to try his vortex manipulator before Harmony tried to remove it from his wrist. "Ow. Careful. It's stuck."

"What do you mean it's stuck?"

"Stuck. As in, it won't come off. Can't be removed. Attached to my skin with bombs."

"What?" Harmony looked at him in disbelief. "Why would somebody do that?" _So, maybe he's a complete maniac. _

"Somebody who wanted me to do their dirty work." John replied.

"That's called laziness. Who did this to you?" She asked sounding more concerned then she did before.

"I told them the same thing and I have no idea who."

"Why not?" _surely nobody can bind your wrist to your bracelet, with bombs, without you knowing them do it?_

"They drugged me and when I woke up I noticed this," he holds out his wrist, "and a note telling me to kill some guy and blow this place up."

"Why this place?"

"I don't know. I just want this off. Let me out?" He asks pointing to the ropes with puppy dog eyes.

"How do I know you won't tie me up again?"

"I won't."

"I'm not too sure," Harmony replied thinking it over in her mind whether she could really trust him or not. "If I let you loose you promise to behave?"

"I don't make promises to anybody. Not even Jack."

"What is your deal with Jack? "

"Nothing. Just untie me." Johns face looked demanding and a little angry.

"What you going to do once I untie you?" She couldn't help but wonder if he would actually hurt her or not.

"Get away from here whilst it blows up." _What else am I going to do?_

"No you're not." She wasn't going to let him get away.

"I'm not?" _I'm not?_

"No, you're going to help put this right." Harmony stared at him in a triumphant look to show him that he will.

"Why would I do that?" _She has no idea I hate that kind of stuff, usually. _

"Because I may be able to separate your wrist and your vortex manipulator. Or know someone who may be able to. What do you say?" _I'm making a deal with a stranger. Who could kill me. Great. _

"Fine just get me out of these ropes."

"One condition."

"What?" John asked her sounding annoyed.

"No guns."

"What?" This time he sounded shocked and surprised. "No deal."

"Fine, you can keep your guns but just don't use them. I'm not a big fan of guns."

"Well then you've no idea what you're missing darling." John told her smirking at her to try to win her over.

"Agree?" Harmony asked him sounding unimpressed, unconvinced and fed up with him.

"Fine but we'll have to try this another time." He told her with another smirk as she moved closer to untie the knots behind his back.

"Stand up."

"I like to be the one in charge but because it's you…"

"Shut up." She turned him round as she started to untie the knots.

"No, _make _me." John told her suggestively. Hinting to her. Harmony just rolled her eyes and continued to untie the knots. "It won't have to leave this room." Harmony slapped the back of his head at this. "What was that for?"

"For talking."

"So you don't like my voice? I'm hurt." Harmony smiled behind his back at this remark as she held back her laughter of amusement.

"Never said that did I? Now hold still." She was still smiling as she started to untie the knots once again. "There. Happy?"

"A little." He told her as he pulled his hands out of the rope and turned to face her. "I know something that would make us both happier?" John told her as he raised his eyebrow in suggestion.

"Maybe." She replied in a flirty tone. She leaned in closer to his face as he leaned in too. Their breaths were hot on the other's lips. They were closing the distance fast.


	8. Authors Note

**Authors note**

**Sorry for the fct that my stories are on hold, my computer (which my whole family uses) has been wiped to get rid of the crap that was on here. Due to this Microsoft word which i use for these stories is playing up and i am unable to use it for my stories. I will tr to pdate as soon as my computer is working again. It seems worse now then what it was before and there's nothing on it now. What a pile of shit...**

**Once again my apologies. All of my stories shall recieve this message. **


	9. One condition

**So here's the next chapter and thank you to winnie conway. I now feel a little more confient in writing John Hart. anyway on with the show...**

"_Stand up."_

"_I like to be the one in charge but because it's you…"_

"_Shut up." She turned him round as she started to untie the knots._

"_No, __make __me." John told her suggestively. Hinting to her. Harmony just rolled her eyes and continued to untie the knots. "It won't have to leave this room." Harmony slapped the back of his head at this. "What was that for?"_

"_For talking."_

"_So you don't like my voice? I'm hurt." Harmony smiled behind his back at this remark as she held back her laughter of amusement._

"_Never said that did I? Now hold still." She was still smiling as she started to untie the knots once again. "There. Happy?"_

"_A little." He told her as he pulled his hands out of the rope and turned to face her. "I know something that would make us both happier?" John told her as he raised his eyebrow in suggestion._

"_Maybe." She replied in a flirty tone. She leaned in closer to his face as he leaned in too. Their breaths were hot on the other's lips. They were closing the distance fast._

They were only centimeters apart Harmony's lips changed into that same old smiles of hers as she pulled her face back and away from his. She took a small step and almost laughed as John's face fell to disappointment. "You can't do that, that's not fair, we were so close," he whined to her almost begging that she kissed him.

Harmony's smile just widened at the childish manner John had decided to take on. "I don't care; I'm not going to kiss you. Now we really need to help these people and stop all of this. Can you reverse what you did?" Her face by now was rid of any sense of a smile or silliness and held a blank expression.

John let out a sigh and walked disappointedly to the main control desk, "Fine, I'll try. One condition." He turned on his heels with a slight twitch to the corners of his lips and faced Harmony who eyed him suspiciously before replying.

"We already have a 'one condition'." She told him becoming even more suspicious by the way that he was looking at her.

"That was your condition, my condition is this, kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. Kiss me then I'll gladly reverse this process."

"If you don't reverse this process you'll be living with bombs on your wrist for the rest of your life."

"Ah, but I can always find somebody else to take it off." By now he was smiling a sort of smug smile and started to walk towards the door of the security office.

"Donna just get in," the Doctor told her waving his arms to the vent that was in one of the far walls.

"Why don't you go in first?" Donna told him crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh alright but we need to hurry up." He then crouched down onto his feet and began to enter the small vent. He had gotten about 10 feet into the vent system when both him and Donna stopped in their tracks to the sound of people screaming. Donna had a sense of guilt and sorrow in her heart as her eyes saddened thinking about the people who were dying. The Doctor just whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," before he continued on crawling through the vents.

Donna was knocked out of her trance when the Doctor called back to her telling her to move on. She followed him as he tried to decide which way; left or right; was the right way leading to the desired location. "Oh just go left will ya," Donna shouted to him. The Doctor complied with Donna's request and turned left.

They crawled for a little longer, the only sounds were the shuffle of their feet against the metal and the occasional shriek from Donna as an alien version of a rat crawled past her. "How big is this place?" Donna asked him sounding annoyed that they hadn't yet reached their destination.

"Oh it's about the size of Buckingham palace, not that big really. But I think we're very close."

"Buckingham palace? That place is big."

"Actually it's not that big if you compare it to places like well the TARDIS or the library you remember that place don't you?"

"Don't remind me." Donna stopped abruptly as the Doctor gave no warning of stopping. "We there yet or what?"

"Yes Donna, we're finally here." He rummaged to his pocket to pull out his sonic screwdriver to undo the grating on the vent. A few clicks later the vent fell off and as the Doctor popped his head out he was immediately greeted by the barrel of a gun.


	10. No guns! or talking

**Next chapter here hope you enjoy it. Anyway, in case you haven't noticed my chapters seemed to have gotten shorter. Ah well please enjoy it...**

"I thought we agreed no guns!" Harmony asked John demandingly as she put her hands on her hips glaring at the back of his head. This got her nowhere as she tried to think of some way of persuading him to lower his gun.

"You agreed no guns." He retorted back to her with a hint of defiance in his voice and contradiction.

"Just put the gun down, he's not going to hurt you." The Doctor had his hands up in a surrender position and was keeping considerably calm considering a mad man, he presumed possibly one of Jack's old 'friends', was aiming a gun at his chest.

"I'm not here to hurt you please. Put the gun down." The Doctor told him nodding his head in the direction of the outstretched gun.

"Then why are you here?" John asked him suspiciously. He was also eyeing the vent suspiciously wondering where he had come from.

"Oh to make sure what you started is finished." Harmony replied in a sarcastic tone almost mocking John.

"Well how am I supposed to know, I've never met him before."

"And you only just met me about oh I dunno a few hours ago."

"Yeah but you're cute and he's n…well I wouldn't mind a piece of…Ow what was that one for?" He asked her now taking his eyes off the Doctor for the first time to look into the eyes of his attacker. The Doctor inwardly cringed as John made this comment about him.

"That," pointing towards his head, "that was for saying you wouldn't mind a piece of him." She folded her arms across her chest in a way that said 'duh'.

"Yeah so? You don't know him… Do you?" He said the last part with curiosity and by now, John had dropped his gun and was fully facing Harmony. The Doctor had helped Donna out of the vent and was shrugging his shoulders in answer to Donna's silent questions about John as she pointed towards the man in the red coat making 'o' shapes with her mouth.

"Yep. He's my father." She told him grinning wildly at his blank expression.

"But you said…"

"Oi! Shut it will ya we have a museum to save here!" This was Donna who had interrupted their conversation and everybody looked to her at her sudden outburst. "What? Something the matter?" She asked looking around at everyone as they all shook their heads in unison – including John.

The Doctor moved towards the controls and started rapidly typing away at the similar looking keyboard. He looked towards the screen and back at the controls as he carried on. John turned to Harmony looking for answers. "What's he doing?"

"What do you think?" She replied with a sense of frustration in her voice.

"I'm trying to reroute the rerouted power to the sections of the building where they previously were. If that doesn't work I'm going to try to run it down by using huge masses of it in one area so that the energy levels decrease expedientially. Now please can you not talk whilst I undo which _you_ stupidly did"

"I am not stupid. Maybe you wouldn't be good for a boyfriend." He felt the sharp jab at his side as Harmony elbowed him in the ribs. "What for this time?"

"'_Maybe you wouldn't be good for a boyfriend" _she replied mockingly.

"So. It's true, he wouldn't." He told her saying it in an air of innocence.

"You know, you two sound a bit like an old married couple," Donna shot at the bickering couple who both fell silent as she said this. They stared at her then at each other.

"Well I wouldn't mind." John said out loud for everyone to hear.

"Well I would," Harmony retorted back to him.

"You have no idea what you're mis…" Once again he had been interrupted but by the Doctor this time.

"Would you all be quiet so that I can concentrate." After nobody replied the Doctor turned back round to fact e controls. "Thank you." He muttered this a little quietly and thought about how he must know Jack considering the amount of innuendos he uses. '_51__st__ century people, they're all the same,'_ he thought to himself.


	11. Help me!

The Doctor was still tinkering away on the controls, typing frantically and looking through his brown specatcles at the scree he was typing onto. Donna, John and Harmony had taken this time to either sit down or look around he room.

"what's your name then?" Donna asked John as she looked at the picture of landscapes hanging on the wall.

"My name, darling, is Captain John Hart. But you can call me Vera," and with that he placed her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it in his flirtatious way.

"Alright Vera, calm down and stop flirting will you. Your setting a bad example." Harmony pulled John away from Donna who was smiling at the attention John had give her.

John just turned to face her and smirked smugly to her, "Admit it, you're jealous."

"Oh please, the only time _I _would be jealous of you is if you somehow are able to come up with a solution to a problem quicker then me," she told him looking at him in a way that said, _'as if.' _

The Doctor had still been typing away and turned to face the other three people, who had been standing around waiting for him to finish, as he finished what he was doing. A small window came up on the screen indicating that power levels were dropping and that the energy was returning to normal in the correct areas of the building.

"Who do you work for?" The Doctor immediately asked John as he rounded on him, his face blank except for the concentration.

"Well that would depend."

"Who ordered you to do this?" he asked him again hoping for a better response this time.

"That's a better question but I have no idea." John replied as if the Doctor should already now this.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know who made you do this? Surely you must have seen their face?" He asked his voice rising with every word.

"Like I said to her," he points to Harmony who looks back with a bored expression, "I was drugged, woke up, this was on me and a note telling I either blow this place up or he blows me up."

"Could be a she," Donna told him, and when she recieved looks of bewilderment she merely replied with, "What? Could be though couldn't it."

"Anyway, let me take a look," The Doctor told John indicating for him to show his arm to the Doctor. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed it over John's vortex manipulator a few times befoe passing it over the side of it to where the bombs were. "Well that's different."

"Can you get it off me or not?" John demanded as he pulled his arm back to make sure that the Doctor wasn't going to hurt him.

"Yes I can but not here no, I need somthing from the TARDIS." He muttered to himself more than anybody else.

Harmony took his time to go over the video surveillance of ech camera. She flicked thorugh each one studying it in tuen to notice that the repaers were no longer around, that they were gone. "They're gone," she said out loud for her own confirmation and to let the others know.

"Oh thank god for that 'cos I ain't crawling though anymore creepy, slimy small and disgusting vents with him," Donna gestured to the Doctor who snapped out of his train of thought.

"Oi, I'm not that bad am I?" He asked unsure whether she really means it or not.

"Hey I'm the one who is strapped to the bombs here. I'm the one who is going to be killed so can you, for the love of all things bad, help me! I am never saying those words again, makes me sound nice." John shouted to the room in hope that he would be noticed more now than he was a few moments ago.

"What? Oh right yes of course bombs. Okay well we'll need to get to the TARDIS then. Off we go then," he told them with a manic smile as he swung the door open, stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked off down the hall closely followed by Donna, Harmony and John.

"What's a TARDIS?" John asked realising that he now sounded kind of stupid.

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space," Harmony replied next to her, where John was stood. Donna was walking with The Doctor asking him whether or not they could trust him.

"Well not entirely no but he does need our help Donna. Nobody would strap themselves with explosives and blame it on somebody else if they were not mad would they?"

"Well he seems the mad sort, and how do we know that?"

"We don't, but still, he needs our help and besides, he doesn't have to come inside the TARDIs now does he," The Doctor responded cheerfully to Donna's worries.


	12. Getting to know!

"A police box?" John asked pointing to the blue box with confusment written all over his face.

"Yep. Bigger on the inside and far better than she looks right old girl." The Doctor replied patting the sides of the box as he took out his key to unlock the door. He opened it slighlty,"Erm, somebody needs to stay here with him," he said pointing to John.

"I will," Harmony replied almost too eagerly.The Doctor ran this through his mind a few times before replying,

"Okay, Donna you wanna help?"

"Fine, it's not like you can find things anyway now is it?"

"Oi," he replied before sliding inside past the door, closely followed by Donna. As the door shut behind them John turned to Harmony.

"How do you all fit in?"

"Well, like the Doctor said and I qoute, "It's bigger on the inside," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She grinned madly at him as well which got him thinking, just a little not too much.

"If this so called Doctor is your dad, then why is Jack's name in yours?" He asked her wondering why she would indeed have his name if the Doctor was her father.

"Jack's my..." she paused wondering if she really could call him dad. She never really saw him much as a child and he seemed more like a stranger than family to her. Although there was one thing she remembered from her early, extremely early years. Her first word, 'Jack'. At least now she knew why it was her first word. He was there as much as he could be, "...he's my dad too." she finished still grinning that smile that John knew was Jack's.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that Jack and him are currently having..." Harmony butted in before John finished his sentence, her eyes wide with what he was implying.

"No, no, no no no. No! Nothing like that. They're both my biological parents."

"That's creepy." He replied in a flat tone as if it mean nothing.

There was an uncomfartable silence that followed and Harmony just stared in the opposite direction to John out of boreom and slight embarrasement. John however took this time to look her up and down a few times smiling at the inappropiate places. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his body towards her.

"So how long?"

"Excuse me?" Harmony replied turning to face him as well. The side of her lips twitching into a small smile.

"Until they get back?" He gestured with the movement of his head towards the blue police box.

"Erm, knowing him to find something in a place that big...about 5 to 7 minutes. why?" She asked almot seductively and curiously as a smile sowly crept onto hers and John's faces.

"Well, from what I remember, we still need to _get to know each other, _if you know what i mean." He told her hoping she'd fall for his charm. He just smiled at her a sshe contmplated the idea.

"Well," she replied in a seductive tone that John had known to well, she shuffled towards him until she was only a few feet away from him. she looked straight into his mischevious eyes and grinned wider than before. "well, I guess we could." She replied with her eyebrows raised in a suggestive way.

John's grinned widened as he said back in a seductive tone, "well, looks like you know me already, darling." He smiled once more before leaning in.

The Doctor and Donna were still looking inside one of the rooms of the TARDIS when they heard a bump on the side of the TARDIS from outside.

"What was that?" Donna asked not sure whether or not she should be frightened.

"I don't know, but i've got what we need," he told her as he pulled out a strange looking device to Donna. It looked a little bit like a wrench only larger, like the ones that plumbers have, only it had small needles where the head of it is and a small box with various buttons and lights about ahlf way up it. "Come on, let's go and find them two."

There was another small bump as the Doctor and Donna reached the control room. "You don't think something's bad happened do you?" Donna asked worried.

"Erm, no I don't think so, the TARDIS would have picked it up." He walked towards the door one hand outstretched to open it the other clutching the device. Donna followed carefully still worried that something bad may stil be going on. The Doctor pushed the door open and was welcomed by the sight of an empty hall, until he heard another soft bump on the side of the TARDIS.

He walked round the side and dropped the device that was in his hands. As it clattered to the ground the two people who had become entangled in their kissing stopped what they were doing and stared at the Doctor.

**So here's the next chapter done and dusted i hope. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this and it does seem that Harmony is a little bit like Jack don't you think?? Please review, they make me happy and thanks to Winnieconway for the reviews you've been giving me. :) Have a virtual cookie. **


	13. Angry?

The Doctor stared from one culprit to another as they both slowly slid apart from each other, Harmony with a guilty expresion and John with a blank, unreadable face.

"Harmony Harkness Gallifrey," the Doctor warned her his voice keeping steady, "get inside the TARDIS now!" He said the last part with a little hint of anger to his tone.

"Erm yeah sure," she told him with a gilty and pained voice as she walked past him she whispered ,"Sorry," to him almost regretting her actions from before.

"It was nice knowing you!" John called to her, waving his hand to her as she walked off into the TARDIS. The Doctor's eyes locked onto John's warningly. Donna walked straight up to John, mission set in her mind, her face full of anger too as she gave John a good and proper slap across the cheek.

"She's too young for you mister. You should know better." She almost shouted at him.

"And here I was thinking we were getting along just fine." John replied cheekily which earned him another Donna Noble slap.

"Donna," the Doctor called out after watching the scene infront of him, "Go inside the TARDIS." He still had his eyes locked with John's.

"What about him?" She asked gesturing to 'Vera'.

"Well if you take the bombs off I'd be out of your way in no time. What do you say?" John suggested grinning hoping that they wuld just let him go. He looked from one set of angry eyes to another pair of threatening eyes.

"I'll deal with him." He told her plainly and simply.

"Alright, any trouble you shout us yeah? He's a _madden_ remember." she told him hencing the madden part. She turned on her heels and walked into the TARDIS to go to find Harmony who had taken this time to hide from the Doctor's angry mood.

The Doctor bent down to pick up the wrench look-a-like thing and looked back at John. "I could just leave you, you know. Still with the bombs. The threat of being blown up." He finished his hands twisting the wrench over and over again.

"So does this mean you're not going to help me then?" John asked back hoping it wasn't going to be a yes.

"I could leave you to die but that'd be as bad as me pushing the button." He replied, now looking at the wrench and past it to his feet on the floor.

"So you are going to help me then?" John asked back hoping he'd finally get a straight answer from this mysterious man.

The Doctor looked up and walked closer to the time agent. he grabbed John's wrist and pulled it towards him. He then pushed a few buttons on the wrench thing and held the needles to the vortex manipulator. A small elctric current passed through the two needles and he placed this next to where the bombs were attached.

"Ow!" John shoted as he tried to pull his arm back but failed as the Doctor had a firm grip, "You did that on purpose."

The Doctor kept his eyes fixed on the job in hand as the device beeped before sending another shock through John's arm.

"Alright I get the idea, '_stay away from her'_, stop zapping me will you." He told the Doctor as he began to get the feeling of pins and needles in his arm.

The Doctor just carried on pressing random buttons on the device that was pressed to the sides of the vortex manipulator. Soon, small bangs on the floor could be heard as the bombs were becoming detached from John's skin and falling to the floor one by one.

Soon after, Johns wrist was bomb free and he pulled his arm back out of harms way. He held it almost cradling it after the Doctor had given him pins and needles.

"I'd better go then," John simply told the Doctor and turned on his heels to walk away from a sllighlty angry Doctor.

The Doctor turned away from him and entered the TARDIS. He placed the device on the control coloumn and shouted down the halls, "Harmony Harkness Gallifrey! We need to talk..."

The girl walked slowly down the halls as she knew that he would be angry with her. Donna was following her telling her to 'go on'.

**Oh oh, Doctors angry. I don't really like this chapter, tell me what you think of it please. Oh and it's nearing its end now. But the follow on, when she spends her first week with Jack... will be in the Torchwood section okay. **


	14. We need to talk

**So i kind of realised I haven't done a disclaimer so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except fro Harmony which is of course my own character.**

**Anyway, next chapter up and running. I think that this may be the last chapter or there may be one more. Depends. Anyway, read, enjoy, review and thank you my readers for reading this and keeping up with it. **

The Doctor turned away from him and entered the TARDIS. He placed the device on the control coloumn and shouted down the halls, "Harmony Harkness Gallifrey! We need to talk..."

The girl walked slowly down the halls as she knew that he would be angry with her. Donna was following her telling her to 'go on'.

Harmony entered the control room and stopped in the doorway of the hall. No matter how old she is (around 60 by her guess, even if she did look about 17 or 18 by Earth standards) that voice had somehow made her feel guilty and caught red handed, like a child with thier hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey...dad," she replied as charming as she could, despite the fact that her voice had caught in her throat just before she said dad.

"Okay," the Doctor let out a sigh as he pondered what he would actually say to her. "Okay, I know you probably, most likey on Jack's behalf but, well erm...right, well," the Doctor was struggling for words as he wondered how to put it across to her. "Well, you may feel the need or urge to..."

Donna had been watching the Doctor struggle to find the right words, she had an idea, rough one but an idea, of what he was trying to tell his daughter. She wondered how long it would be before he failed completely. She pondered the thought to herself of helping him out but saw this as a time to do some good parenting. She hoped.

"You may feel the need or uge to...feel like you may have to charm or the fact that you can't help but charm people." He ran a hand through his big brown hair as he let out a puff of air whilst thinking to himself of what to say next. He thought that this would be easier than he was proving it to be. "Okay, what I'm trying to say is this, sometimes you need to ignore those...those...those feelings you get. You now, the ones telling you to kiss someone or...or to get close to them or maybe even..."

Harmony interrupted him and was understanding of what he was trying to say, "hey, I know what you mean. I mean, okay I'm partly to blame but I'm pretty sure he's from the 51st century making it harder to... 'resist' him," Harmony told him using qoutation marks with her fingers aorund the resist part to emphasise what she was trying to say.

"You know I thought that too," the Doctor replied almost forgetting what this whole subject was about.

"Pheromones right? Anyway, that added to me making out with him, anyway I'm sorry, again, for what I did, I promise or try to promise to keep it on the low." she told him making strange hand movements as she struggled for the right words.

"Alright. Just next time, don't do it okay?"

"Alright."

"Especially if they are mad." He told her looking sternly into her eyes.

"He may not have been that mad." she retorted back almost defending John which she questioned herself over.

"Is it safe then?" Donna asked, with a smile twitching at the edge of her lips, from the hallway where she had been watching the whole scene take place.

"Yes Donna, it's safe," replied Harmony.

"Oh good, so where we off to next then Doctor?" She asked glancing to the brown pinstripe suit man whose mouth formed that manic smile of is. The joyful one that gave him a glint in his eye. Although realisation struck as he glanced to Harmony. His smile shortened a little but he kept it anyway.

"Well Donna, I would say anywhere you like..."

"But?" Donna asked not quite grasping what he was on about.

"Well, when we left Cardiff it was a Thursday right?" He asked her hoping she would click on.

"It was? hold on a minute. Oh right yeah so. What's that got to do with anything?"

"It's Thursday again, meaning..."

"Meaning you need to take me to Jack right?" Harmony asked half disappointed and half eager to meet her other 'father'.

"Correct so, set the time date place and hold on tight." He warned his companions as the Tardis whizzed through the vortex with all three holding on for dear life. As soon as they landed Harmony spoke first.

"Why is it such a bumpy ride?"

"Becuase the TARDIS was meant to be flown by six timelords, not one." The Doctor told her as they all stood and brushed their clothes down.

**So I've decided to leave the meeting with Jack till next time, please press the review button. By the way, good idea or not: John and Harmony meet again on Earth and Jacks there too... I wonder what would happen?? Please review last chapter will be posted as soon as possible. :) shame it's come to an end. :( **


	15. More rules

"Becuase the TARDIS was meant to be flown by six timelords, not one." The Doctor told her as they all stood and brushed their clothes down.

They all stood and faced the door wondering who was going to make the first move. They stared at one another before small fits of laughter burst troughout the console rooom. It was broken when a knockin was heard at the door. The stopped and looked towards it again. Harmony walked towards it an opened it widely to the sight of Captain Jack Harkness.

"Hey Jack," she welcomed to him.

"There she is," Jack told her as he picked her up to hug her as he swung her around as well.

"Yep here I am, in Cardiff. You know dad says I'm just like you," Harmony told him, as he placed her back down onto the ground. She glanced back at the Doctor who shook his head whilst Jack's smile grew wider.

"Really, well we'll bond really well then won't we." He told her smiling even bigger this time.

"Jack, don't encourage her." The Doctor told him.

"That depends what I'm encouaging now doesn't it." He raised his eyebrows suggestively looking towards the Doctor. Harmony laughed at this and Donna laughed as well.

"Don't Jack, just don't. She's too much like you, don't give her ideas." He replied sternly any hint of a smile gone.

"I'm not that bad." Jack defended himself with as he threw his arms up.

"A little yes and so is she," he replied pointing to Harmony who looked from the Doctor to Jack with a nervous smile.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning she likes to snog people," Donna told him knowing that this 'Captain' must be where Harmony got the 'charming' side of her. "Even mad men." She added to prove a point.

"He didn't seem that mad to me," Harmony defended herself, "Yes he was a little...wierd and maybe crazy but not _that _mad was he?"

"Well, he had guns, tied you up, threatened the Doctor, tried to blow a building up, caused lots of people's deaths and called himself 'Vera' when he is clearly male. I think that classifies as mad." Donna replied trying to prove a point. Jack by this point was holding his head in his hands and shaking it in a 'no' kind of way.

"Well, when you put it lik..."

"Was he by any chance John Hart?" Jack asked looking up to everyone his face clear of any emotion whilst his eyes were showing anger, possibly towards John, and stern at the same time.

"Yes he was, how'd you know him?" Donna asked straight back at him.

Jack contemplated telling them before sighing and agreeing with himself to tell them, "he's an ex of mine."

"What?!" Everyone in the room asked him all satring at him.

"Right well, Torchwood will be worried so I best be going. Come on young missy we got a lot to talk about." Jack told Harmony as he waited for her to leave.

"Not another one," she complained loudly for everyone to hear.

"Another one?" Jack asked looking towads the Doctor for an answer who simply nodded causng Jack to nod back in silent agreement.

"Yes another one," he told her, "Well, see you in a week Doc and Donna of course," He replied to the two occupants of the TARDIS with his charming grin. "Looks like somebody needs a few rules missy," Donna and Doctor heard as Jack was leaving.

"More rules? So unfair and don't 'missy' me please," came the faint sound of Harmony's voice through the last crack of the door before it was finally closed.

"Looks like he's got his hands full then doesn't it?" Donna asked the smiling Doctor.

"Yep," he replied popping the 'p'. "So Donna, shall we set it to random or how about Barcelona. The planet not the country." He asked her with his manic smile. He pulled some levers and held on tight as the central column began working it's 'magic'.

Outside Jack and Harmony were still talking as the sound of the TARDIS's whirring engnes could be heard. They both stopped to wave goodbye before Jack turned to his daughter. "Rule number 1, don't ever and I mean ever be nice to John or even seduce him. Never. Don't kiss him or even come on to him. Got it?" He asked her.

Harmony sighed but quickly smiled as if she had just rememebred something, "Hold on, if he was your 'ex' then why the hell did you stay with him?"

"Don't go there," he replied sternly pointing a finger at her warningly. she just smiled knowing she touched a nerve but quickly rid her face of any grin to avoid more trouble.

"What did he mean when he said I was just like you?" she asked him innocently already knowing te answer herself.

He let out a small laugh and waved it off to her, "Nothing kiddo, he doesn't want me giving you ideas now does he?"

With that they continued talkng, Jack giving a list of rules which was followed by complaints from Harmony, and he gave a small low down on Torchwood and how it ran.

**Final chapter, boohoo, it has to come to an end. Well, thank you all for reading and keep your eyes open for Harmony's first week with Torchwood and on Earth...hope you enjoyed this story and keep on reading. :) Virtual cookies to all my readers, soft chewy and full of chocolate chips...yum yum. Yeah yeah yeah, it ran onto just Jack and Harmony talking but, we gotta make a start on their relationship right?! Word of warning, may be a short while before the next follwo on arrives, got other stories to write. Bye...for now**


End file.
